Crossing the timelines
by Kuro Butler
Summary: Who is this mysterious figure that's brought chaos to the streets of London. Will Ciel get to the bottom of this case or will he fall victim to this powerful creature.
1. Chapter 1

**London 1888**

The streets of London were deserted, save for the odd prostitutes, drunks and late workers.

Ciel was fast asleep, his butler was keeping himself busy although the night. Not a one of them knew of what was about to happen.

"You will be seeing me again quite soon, but for now I invite a friend of yours," Said a mysterious voice to the night sky. The mysterious figure then suddenly became one with the night, simply disappearing into the shadows.

Just after the figures disappearance, the clouds rolled in making the night even darker. A storm suddenly and violently broke out, thunder rumbled louder than ever, lightning flashed brightening the streets. The rain hammered down on its unexpected victims. People were running and screaming trying to find shelter, the lightning striking those that weren't fast enough to flee. Ciel had awoken and hadn't been able to get back to sleep with all the noise, Sebastian had brought him a cup of warm sweetened milk. He'd also had to deal with the servants, who'd been panicking like lunatics.

* * *

**London 1999**

Integra had not long ago resided to bed. Walter was still up, he was watching the storm outside. The rain was banging fiercely upon the window, the lightning flashed brightly lighting up the dimly lit room to the fullest. The thunder growled loudly, Walter smirked to himself thinking of how it reminded him of Alucard, when he hadn't been fed.

"I could do without all the bloody noise," Alucard grumbled.

And on that note, "Think of the devil and he shall appear," Walter thought with a smile. He then turned to the vampire king, "Never have I known a storm as bad as this before, I do hope Sir Integra is able to sleep through this."

"You humans can sleep through anything," Alucard snarled.

"If only it was that simple," Came an annoyed voice from the doorway.

"Ah master, it seems I was wrong," Alucard smirked.

"Sir Integra, do you wish me to get you anything?" Walter asked, as Integra sat herself down. Seras went over to the window, a slight grimace crossed her face when the thunder howled.

"Get me a strong drink"

"Yes Sir," Walter replied, with a bow.

"Something doesn't feel quite right," Seras thought to herself.

A few hours and drinks later. The storm was still battering everything it came in contact with, however much it rained though nothing was overflowing.

"Its giving me a headache just watching you drink," Alucard complained, still annoyed with the noise of the storm.

Integra threw back another, then without realising, she dropped the glass and fell into a deep sleep along with the others.

* * *

**Phantomhive manor**

The storm had finally died down. Pluto was now howling like mad, something had definitely got him all excited.

"Sebastian, go shut him up," Ciel ordered, before bedding himself under the warm blankets.

"Yes my young Lord," Sebastian bowed and headed out. He'd just headed outside as Pluto ran off.

"This is why I hate dogs," Sebastian sighed, taking out his pocket watch, the time read 3:14. His master would be asleep for a few more hours, so he decided to search out the hell hound.

Pluto had ran off quite some distance into a clearing, it usually had nothing there just grass and the odd trees. But now there was a manor house standing directly in front of him, overlooking the streets of London.

Pluto was sat outside silently, patiently waiting for someone or something. Sebastian moved in closer, he noticed the newly built manor house was a little different to the ones of their exact timeline. He scanned the house using his demon abilities, to search the manor of anyone inside. There were two humans and two of something else, he just couldn't put his finger on.

Pluto was now howling at the full moon, still waiting for whoever was inside, that he was drawn to.

Sebastian thought it wouldn't hurt to do a little snooping around first, then report back his findings to his master. He headed over to the manor, looking for any signs of an opening. There was a window, that with a little persuasion would open up and allow him entrance.

It was quite dimly lit inside, there were some sort of electrical candles hanging from the walls or ceiling. The usual books and what not, the kitchen was completely different with a oven, hob and fridge all looking out of place. Sebastian pondered to himself, slightly weirded out by the fact this place was so completely different.

He made his way around the manor house, noticing that he must have stepped into some alien sort of place. Things that shouldn't even exist, existed in this house. It was then Sebastian had found a secret room, behind a large mirror/painting. There was a faint smell of blood in the air, that had drawn him to this exact room in the first place.

He moved the mirror aside and stepped into the long descending corridor. As he stepped down the last of the stairs, he was greeted by a large metal door. It was no big thing, the door was easily moved aside to allow himself entrance, to what looked like the basement. This room was even more dimly lit than the rest of the house. Sebastian had perfect eyesight, so he was able to see around the room as clear as day. Right in the middle of the room stood a chair, however not just any chair, it looked like that of which royalty sits upon. Beside it stood a small table and upon that, was a wine bottle, wine glass and tinted sunglasses.

Nothing else was in there, until he set eyes on a wooden box. Something he was quite familiar with seeing a lot, it was a coffin. But not just any old cheap coffin, this was made to royalty standards also. Whoever they had down here must be someone important. But then why keep them down here with just these odd items and with the smell of blood around, they either have a monster or may just be torturing the poor innocent.

Sebastian then walked over to the coffin, he couldn't sense anyone or anything inside it. But he could feel this coffin held an enormous amount of power. There was some lettering engraved upon it, Sebastian read the inscription aloud to himself, "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to keep me tame." Whatever this meant Sebastian had no idea of it. He was just about to touch the coffin, when he felt the most powerful being in existence, apart from himself of course standing behind him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY COFFIN," The thing growled loudly, "GET AWAY FROM MY COFFIN."

Sebastian was grabbed by the neck from behind, with lightning fast reflexes. It impressed even him, the speed of which this thing moved.

Sebastian was then turned to face the creature that held him, it's gloved hand held him in an iron grip. It looked completely human just like him, although there was a powerful aura to it. The creature looked down on his prey, ready to strike.

Sebastian sensed its attack and went on the attack first. He whipped out a silver knife and pierced the thing straight in the heart, the creature never flinched and just give him a manic grin, it then moved its hand to Sebastian's shoulder. It's mouth opening wide exposing razor sharp fangs, that it brought right down on Sebastian's bare unprotected neck.

The thing pulled away sharply, spraying blood as it did so. It had not been expecting the blood to be of a non-human.

"What's the matter, my blood not good enough for you?" Sebastian teased, ripping himself from the things grasp, "So I finally get to meet the first of your kind...vampire."

"Demon scum," The vampire hissed back, while pulling out two of the most largest pistols Sebastian had ever seen.

"I would love to stay and play with you, but I have more pressing matters to attended to," Sebastian smirked, while dodging stray bullets the vampire was aimlessly firing off at him.

He then ran to the stairs and headed out into the night, hearing the vampires last threat, "This is not over demon!"

Sebastian wondered to himself how mere humans had something as powerful as that living in their manor, or whether the vampire had complete control over them. But there was one thing, if it was a threat to his master, he would deal with it quickly and efficiently.

Pluto had been persuaded to return home and not in the nicest way.

Sebastian looked down at his blood stained tail coat and shirt, "Does that fowl creature not know, that blood stains are the worst to remove," He muttered to himself.

Ciel would be informed of his latest findings. But as always first things first, he needed to look presentable in front of his master.

* * *

**Read and review if you will. I know it's not to everyone's liking's, just like Sebastian's taste to Alucard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing manor early morning**

"Alucard!" Integra beckoned.

The vampire king give a glance upwards, something was definitely not right about his master. Why she was calling him so early in the morning, was beyond him. There was no emergency missions, of that he knew of. But anyway he decided to make his way upstairs in his usual manner.

"Alucard!" She called again, getting slightly impatient.

"You seem a little off this morning, master," He sneered, while phasing through the wall. His fedora covering his eyes as he entered.

"And what would give you that idea," She replied sarcastically.

This brought on a smirk from the vampire, a smirk that would soon disappear in an instant, as he now raised his head after fully emerging from the wall.

"I now see why you called me," He told her, a little shocked by what his eyes were showing him.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" She shot him a look of pure anger.

"As would I," Her servant replied.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY GAMES WITH ME!"

"This is not my..."

Integra cut him off with a glare, "No, don't tell me you didn't...you bastard. You cha..."

"You're still human," Alucard snarled.

"Then why am I like this?"

"It must be that demons doing," He growled.

"Demon, what demon are you talking about?" Integra questioned, wondering what the hell the vampire was on about.

"There was a demon snooping around last night," Alucard informed her.

"What do you mean by demon?" She asked again, unsure of why Alucard had used the word 'demon' and not 'vampire' or perhaps 'ghoul'.

"Something that resides in hell and should stay there."

"I never knew such creatures would make themselves known," Integra thought more to herself, "Or that they even exist for that matter."

"It seems I have yet another annoyance to rid myself of," Alucard thought.

"It seems Hellsing has another threat to deal with now," Integra sighed, first it was Nazi vampires now it's a demon from hell itself.

* * *

**Phantomhive manor**

"So you're saying there's a vampire living in London now, that has a manor house, to which the likes you have not seen before," Ciel said, going back over what Sebastian had just told him.

"Yes master."

"And all this happened during last night's storm?"

"I would believe so."

"Take me to this manor," Ciel ordered, "I must see it for myself."

"Of course, master. I shall ready the carriage at once," Sebastian replied with a bow, before heading out.

* * *

**Back at the Hellsing residence**

"Where's Walter?" Integra asked.

Alucard shrugged.

"Master, is that Sir Integra?" Seras asked in a whisper, bewildered by the young girl standing before them.

"Yes police girl."

"Master, would you please call me Seras," She replied, getting a little annoyed by the title.

"You are..."

"ENOUGH," Integra cut in, stopping the two, "We need to find Walter and find out what this demon has done to me."

"A demon, Sir Integra?"

"Yes Seras that is what I said, is it not."

"Yes, sorry Sir."

"Now as I was saying, we have to find...Alucard, what is it?"

"It seems we have visitors, arriving in a horse drawn carriage."

"A what?" Integra thought bewildered, in this day and age. Her and Seras both headed over to the window and looked down upon their visitors.

"So he's come to greet me again has he, well this should be interesting," Alucard sneered.

"Its just a boy and a man in all black," Seras said aloud, wondering who Alucard meant.

"That is no man," Alucard informed them.

"You mean that's the demon that broke in here and changed me?" Integra questioned.

"Yes the very one," He said while taking out his guns.

"Alucard, take off your coat and hat. But keep those handy," She said, gesturing to the guns.

Alucard gave her a look of confusion, "That's an order!" She demanded.

"So this is what master, had to put up with 10 years ago," Seras thought to herself.

Alucard complied with her request, he'd hardly ever gone against her requests. He laid his coat and hat on the desk and hid his pistols inside his jacket.

Integra had also gotten her pistol from the desk drawer, reloaded it and tucked it into her skirt.

"We do not know what this demon is capable of..." Integra started, getting cut off before she could finish.

"Let me handle it," Alucard told her, raring to have a little fun with the demon first. Humiliating his victims was his specially.

"No Alucard it's too risky, there's a young boy down there. He probably has no idea of what danger, he's in. Seras prepare yourself for if anything gets out of hand, please get the boy to safety."

"Yes Sir, um but what about you?"

Alucard chuckled to himself and Integra smirked, "I can take care of myself thank you, police girl."

"Yes of course, Sir," She replied, feeling small.

"Alright so Alucard, you will be standing in for Walter," She received a glare from the great vampire, as she said this, "Now behave Alucard, no rushing in head on like you always do. I need that demon alive, we need to know what he's done to me."

Alucard looked thoroughly disappointed like a child, that wasn't allowed any sweets. But never the less, he would follow out orders given to him. They all then headed to the main entrance and waited for their guests to approach.

Sebastian had pulled the horses to a halt, just outside the manor. He jumped from the carriage and opened the door for his young master. Ciel climbed down, he then took out his pistol from his coat pocket and headed over to the door. His butler close behind, sensing for any danger.

As they got to the door, it was then opened for them. A man in a black suit, white shirt, red cravat and leather riding boots stood holding the door for them. He was smiling in the most creepiest way Ciel had even seen anyone smile. A young girl around Ciel's age, then came to greet them. Ciel quickly hid the gun from sight.

"We weren't expecting visitors this early. But seen as you're here, come in," Integra greeted beckoning them inside. They followed on after her, Alucards expression soon changed, when he and the demon met in a few second eye lock.

Integra lead them down the hall, leaving Alucard to close the front door, he then followed on after them.

"Sebastian, do you think this is some sort of trap," Ciel whispered, so only his butler could hear.

"Seems so, master. I'm sensing the other one of them in hiding," Sebastian whispered back.

"Be on your guard, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"I am always on guard, young master," His pupil's becoming slits, as his eyes glowed their natural red colour.

* * *

** DeathFrown my story is based upon the manga. In the third book, Alucard and Seras go on the mission in Brazil. The armed police come in and go near his coffin and he goes mad at them. I think he just doesn't like stranges touching, what they shouldn't. As for Integra, Walter and Seras they were all still out cold.**


End file.
